Burn
by Jackie Winters
Summary: Songfic! Thanks for the song Nicole!


We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing

'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space

Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race

The gang looked at the dying cavern in determination .

"Really think you can bring our home back?" Asked a little girl to Eli .He smiled and got down to her eye level , ruffling her hair playful .

"Sure we can! But...we'll need your help along with as many people you can get who wanna get their home back!'' He laughed .She nodded and ran off to recruit people and slugs to help .Elina used her powers and began to start some of the healing .

"Guys look!" Shouted Trixie from atop a large boulder .She was pointing out to...millions of people and slugs coming to them! Eli beamed and quickly explained what they were to do .Adults fired slugs while others grabbed an orb of light from Elina and helped spread the energy .

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

Elina laughed as she and the kids with her ran all over the cavern , sliding down small ramp like formations , spreading the light all around .She stood on a cliff and watched as small lights flew all around the cavern , symbolizing the slow but effective energy return .She looked at Eli down below as he blasted another Fandago to create an energy burst .She laughed and waved when he looked up at her with the smile of a kid at the fair .

"The cavern will be back in no time! I know so Blaze...this place is on fire...and we gonna let it burn ,

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Blaze nodded and ignited a small flame burst to show her happiness .Elina laughed and slid down the cliff side quickly , laughing with joy .Kids joined in the race to restore the cavern , some using slingshots to fire Fandago slugs all over the place .She ducked and picked up her pace jumping over tree roots , rocks and side passing people .She stopped near a small lake and looked at her reflection .She'd gotten older-18 to be exact- and her features had slightly grown more beautiful .Elina touched the water as a pale turquoise glow covered her hand .The glow spread and hundreds of Aquabeeks surfaced and squeaked in joy to see the young enchantress of their homeland

We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now

And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out

Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up

And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping

She heard the laughter of millions as they all helped rebuild their home .It made her smile .Elina stood up and when she turned almkst ran into someone...That someone was none other than Eli Shane .Her cheeks turned pink and she smiled .Though she still wasn't used to being his girlfriend , she'd come to accept it .

"Um...Hey Eli...What's up?"

"Uh...Oh um th-they need some h-help at the flower gardens .Can you help?" He stuttered , finally catching on to their closeness .She smiled and kissed him on the cheek gently .

"Sure thing! Do you...wanna help me?" She asked with a small smile .He blushed but ignored it as he nodded .Their relationship had grown more over time .

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

She took his hand and laced her fingers with his .They both ran to the gardens and began to help out .Elina created small vines that grew quickly , spreading new plant life all over the lands .

"Wow! Look mommy! She's really here!" Giggled a little girl .She ran up to Eli and Elina with a huge smile .

"You're Elina Shae right?" Asked the little girl. Elina smiled with a nod .

"I knew it! Mommy said you'd come! She said you'd save our home! Thank you Ms .Elina! Thank you thank you thank you!" She giggled and Elina smiled wider .

"Hey .One of the things I love doing...giving love to the world I live in ,"

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Eli watched his girlfriend with a smile as she and many others helped out in restoring the cavern to it's former glory .He suppressed a laugh when some kids snuck up behind Trixie and Elina , drenching them in freezing cold water. Both girls shrieked in surprise before going after the kids with blasters and water filled balloons of their own .The Shane smiled as he watched other sons with their dads .Though outside he looked happy inside he was fighting back the urge to cry for his dad .Elina noticed and took his hand , dragging him away .

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)

''Eli...I know you miss him...So do I...he was like a father to me...But look at what you've done...the people you've met! Maybe...if he hadn't disappeared you might never have done any of this .You never would've met Pronto , Kord , Trixie...me...All this happen for a reason Eli..." she said in a soothing tone .Taking his hand , she pulled something out of her bag .It was a small mirror , but it gleamed with ancient magic .

"I found this a couple weeks before we sent Blakk back to the Deep Caverns .It will tell you whatever you wanna know .I...I um found out my future and my place in the world...Maybe it will tell you where he is...your dad is alive Eli , I know so ," The Shane grinned .

"Really think so? Well...I guess we can try...Where is my dad? Where is...Will Shane?" He asked , his voice breaking at his father's name .A swirl of light appeared and depicted...the Deep Caverns...He looked closer and gasped at what he saw .His father...alive and well trapped in the Deep Caverns .

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

We can light it up, up, up

So they can't put it out, out, out

She couldn't believe it .She turned and looked at Eli , but didn't speak .He was...crying .A small smile on her face , she kissed him kindly .

"Guess...now we know Eli...He's alive! You know what this means? It means-"

"That I...I can see him again...Elina you have no idea what this means! Thank you!If...If it wasn't for you...I'd probably never have the chance to get him back..." he said to her and hugged her close .She giggled , blushing furiously .

"I know...And I'll be there for you when he returns...I always...Always will..."

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

The Shane closed his eyes as Elina rested her head on his chest .It had been an extremely long day .Both of the began falling asleep...

"Eliiiina...Hey Mrs .Shane? Wake up!" Her eyes burst open in a flash to see Trixie with her camera in hand , videotaping her and a certain Shane .She blushed and swiped at the camera .

"Ha ha ha Beatrice .You know you'll have to watch your back now though right?"

And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn

When the light started out they don't know what they heard

Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world

We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky

'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire

Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire

And we gonna let it burn

The gang all stood up and mounted their waiting mechas .As Elina started Luna up , she looked one last time at the live cavern .Slugterra was full of secrets and ancient magic...Magic which she would soon find...

"Elina? You comin?" Asked Kord .She snapped back and nodded .

"Last one to the hideout's a rotten egg!" Shouted Trixie before the race home began...


End file.
